


A Little Drop Of Poison

by MeGaLoTrash



Series: Multiverse One shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Classicpoison, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hunters & Hunting, I'm not entirely sure on the ship names but, M/M, Magic Wand, Mapleblossum, Multi, Multi-verse, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Predator/Prey, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, Swapfell Sans, classic fontcest, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Papyrus wants to make friends with the Swapfell brothers.That's a lie, he wants to find out more about their Relationships are differnt.





	A Little Drop Of Poison

Papyrus straightened the cutlery on the dinning table for the tenth time in the last half hour. He knew he was nervous, and making sure everything was perfect was helping him keep calm. After a week of pestering Sans to invite Black and Slim for dinner alone his brother had finally Caved. Papyrus could tell Sans was unsure about inviting them, his brother was wary about extended time with anyone from the more dangerous universes. But since Sans had spoken to their little group about ‘arrangements’ between them all, Papyrus had set his sights on a particularly interesting pair.

Black was a skeleton that oozed confidence every time Papyrus saw him. He was more delicately built than his own Sans, both in height and body shape. Black may have been the smallest but he somehow managed to be the most intimidating. He had on a ripped up battle body that Papyrus thought was so much cooler than his own. It was mostly black, and seemed to have a lot of leather involved in the design. The one shred of colour was the scarf he wore around his neck, it was a deep purple that really complimented his features. When their universes had all collided he had laid eyes on black first. The other had stood over him when he landed on the bedroom floor, his stare had made him shiver in fear and something else. There was just something about this commanding version of Sans that had his interest. He was an asshole sure, but Papyrus had found himself fantasising about him more than once since their meeting. 

Black’s brother Slim had initially not stood out when they first met, but as their group became closer Papyrus found himself developing a crush on him too. Originally he had been confused over finding someone who was essentially him attractive. But as he got to know the quieter skeleton more Papyrus had found him incredibly charming. Slim usually wore clothing that swamped him so it was hard to get a good read on the guy, but underneath the big coats and sweaters Papyrus had noticed he had a captivating smile. Slim was very polite and well mannered, but he had a mischievous streak. Papyrus noticed how he would tease Black whenever they were together, making Black pull hard on the leash he was always wearing. Papyrus had initially been shocked that the couple would be so open about relationship and the dynamic between them. But as time went on, shock faded into curiosity, which turned into desire. 

Papyrus was sure he wanted to explore things with the other two skeletons, but he was also really nervous about bringing it up. Though what Black had said about wanting to be with his brother if anyone wanted to have sex with him gave him an idea. He wanted Sans there too, so surely they could arrange something with all four of them? Sans had always been very open about his _interests_ in the bedroom being a little out of the box. He appreciated that Sans never tried to push him when they had first started dating, everything was so new to Papyrus and Sans didn't want to overwhelm him. But Papyrus knew that some of the things Sans had mentioned in the past were probably what Black and Slim did together. Imagining his Sans bossing him around like Black did to Slim did things to him. _lewd things_ He’d found himself having to change his clothing more than once when they had guests round; his fantasies kept making his magic form at inconvenient times. 

He had asked Sans if they could spend some time with them, initially trying to brush it off as being friendly but Sans had seen right through him. He had confessed he was interested to learn more about how their relationship worked and maybe experience some of it. Sans had been surprised by his boldness, and their conversation quickly turned into a heated embrace against the living room wall. Sans had enthusiastically agreed to the idea, the only issue now was getting the other two involved. 

The doorbell ringing pulled Papyrus out of his day dream. He rushed past Sans to the door, not wanting to keep their guests waiting. In his haste he didn't manage to calm down the magic that had been swirling in his pelvis. Papyrus had managed to open the door at the very moment he felt his ecto-body filling out his clothing. He was very thankful to be wearing an apron, but couldn't quite hide his blush which earned him a few interesting looks from his guests.

Black was standing in front of his brother and he had the leash wrapped tightly around his hand as if he had lead the other here like a dog. Papyrus could feel himself turn a brighter shade of orange thinking about being lead around like that. He quickly ushered them in, trying to play off his flustered state as best he could. Sans had been napping on the sofa before they had arrived and upon seeing his brother this wound up he jumped up to help and take their coats. Papyrus was pleased to see that their guests played along with the niceties and he eagerly went to fetch their drinks of choice. He had persuaded Sans to expand his condiment collection for Slim and had picked out a wine that went well with spaghetti for Black. He managed to keep his nervous energy under control just enough to pour the drinks before returning to his guests.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Papyrus noticed that both of the guests looked considerably more relaxed in this smaller group. They felt comfortable enough to engage in a few more aspects of what Papyrus suspected was their everyday routine. Slim had pulled out the chair for Black to sit first and had waited to get permission to take up the seat next to him. Slim asked him for permission for almost everything, almost always referring to him as ‘m’lord’. Papyrus had heard them speak to each other before but he’d never noticed how full of adoration every exchange had. He was fascinated by the way Black would fuss over Slim, making sure he was eating and drinking enough, his hand resting protectively on his leg throughout the evening. Papyrus hadn't noticed how much he had been staring until it was too late. He Made eye contact with Black as the Meal drew to a close. The smaller skeleton had been watching him for a while, and currently had a dangerous smirk across his features. 

“So Papyrus, Are You Going To Enlighten Me On The Real Reason You Invited Us Here... Alone.” Black was swirling his wine glass as he spoke in a slow practised manner. Papyrus knew he was enjoying putting him on the spot. He was painfully aware he still had most of his body formed, and knew Black wouldn't have missed that little detail. Papyrus tried his best to stay calm and composed in his answer.

“N-NO REASON, OTHER THAN MAKING YOU BOTH FEEL W-WECOME HERE” Papyrus tried to hide his nervousness by busying himself with stacking their plates. However Black caught his arm in a strong grip when he went to pick up his plate, forcing him to lean in closer.

“Come On Now, You’re Almost As Bad A Liar As This Mutt. All Of The Papyruses Have A Tell When You’re Lying” Black stood up with his hand still firmly around Papyrus’s arm, closing the gap between them further in a challenge.

“I-I Erm, Wondered If You… Oh- Boy Is It Hot In Here? Nyeh-” Papyrus trailed off, he’d lost his nerve. Black looked like the cat who’d got the cream as he continued to stare the other down. He only stopped leaning in when Sans got up out his seat and moved towards them both, placing a hand on Black’s shoulder and turning him towards himself instead

“-heh, i’m gonna put papyrus out of his misery here. basically what he’s getting at is he wants to know more about your guys sex life as there’s obviously a lot of kinky shit going on- and since we’re being honest, kinda wanna pick up some tips from you black” Sans finished with a wink towards his darker self. Slim had got up when they were talking, convinced he would be breaking up a fight but now he stood there looking just as shocked as Papyrus. Neither of them dared to make a sound as their brothers continued squaring each other up. 

“Oh Really? Well-” Black broke the silence, bringing his own hand up to Sans’s side. Black had taken advantage of the San’s ribs being un-guarded by having his hand on their shoulder and he enjoyed trailing a fingertip over the covered bone.

“-I Have An Idea Of How We Can Arrange Something Fun For Us All...” Black teased as Sans expression grew dark. Papyrus wondered for a moment if a fight may be on the cards but it seemed it wasn't just aggression passing between them as he noticed Sans’s Hand tightened on the others shoulder rather than push him away. It seemed Papyrus wasn't the only one who had a crush.

“go ahead...kiddo” Sans finally replied, the last word being issued as a challenge rather than an term of endearment . Black’s face lit up at being given back chat from his counterpart, obviously enjoying the possibility of power play between them. 

“Mutt, Grab Some More Drinks. I Have A Proposition” Black ordered, snapping his fingers and Moving Back into His seat. Sans took the seat opposite him keeping eye contact Papyrus took the initiative to continue clearing the table as Slim grabbed a bottle of wine from his bag. Papyrus wasn't usually one to indulge in alcohol, but he knew it was probably not a good idea to refuse the smaller skeleton right now. He took his drink with thanks and went to sit back next to Sans, whose face was unreadable. Papyrus hoped he hadn't pushed the other too hard but he was reassured when a hand went to wrap around his waist protectively. They were in this together, no matter what. 

“Pup And I Have A Little Game I Like To Call ‘Humans And Monsters’-” Black proposed, a sinister grin forming on his face. Papyrus saw the shiver that Slim gave just from the mention of the game. They had something like this in his universe but Papyrus doubted they were talking about the children's game. 

“The Rules Are Simple. Sans And Myself Will Play The Monsters, And You Two The Humans. It’s A Hunting Drill We Use In The Guard To Improve Our Capturing Skills. The Difference Being That If We Catch You, It Won’t Stay As A Training Exercise” Black paused, taking a long sip of his drink for dramatic effect.

“I Know Mutt Here Had Been Eager For New Playmates, I Just Need Your Consent Papyrus, It Will Push Your Limits”

Papyrus took a few moments to take it all in and looked to Sans for some reassurance. He gave him a loving look, letting him know that whatever he decided Sans would stick by him. Papyrus felt the weight of the situation rest heavy on him, but he knew his brother would never let him come to any real harm. Plus, no matter how intimidating the other two skeletons were, they were still the same deep down. He felt confident in his decision, and felt his soul jump in excitement.

“I Consent” Papyrus replied, his voice sounding steadier than it had all evening. He felt reassured now he knew his friends were interested. Now it had been agreed on he couldn't help but giggle as Sans shuffled his chair closer to him and planted a quick kiss on his teeth.

“Good. Now, It May Take Me A Few Days To Set Up. And I’ll Need To Meet With Sans Alone A Few Times To Plan The Details. If Everything Goes Well, We Will Meet Together Here Next Week” Black finished his drink before standing to leave picking up Slim’s leash.

“You've Been Quiet Mutt, What Do You Say To Our Hosts?” Black had given a particularly hard yank on the leash to bring Slim to standing. Slim had been content to let Black speak for him while they were organising the game but Papyrus could tell that his counterpart was more than excited at the outcome. He noticed the faint orange glow coming through his clothes when he moved to stand and felt a little better not being the only one to form an ecto body in response to tonight's events.

“sorry m’lord” slim panted, probably wanting to leave and take care of his problem as soon as possible. He turned back towards Papyrus and Sans and flashed them a sultry smile “thank you for a lovely evening, i look forward to seeing you both soon.”

Slim flicked his tongue across his teeth quickly in a lewd gesture. Either Black didn't notice or was past caring as he went to gather their belongings and leave towards the machine in the shed, Slim eagerly following. Sans gave it about 5 minutes before he was pulling at Papyrus’s clothing, eager to dispel some of the built up tension in a productive way. Papyrus was more than happy to oblige. 

 

The air felt colder than usual as Papyrus and his brother walked towards a quieter part of the forest. Sans had been uncharacteristically quiet about what he and Black were planning all week, though he had come back from their meetings in a very good mood. Papyrus was glad they were far away from civilisation. He had no idea what to expect but if Sans’s heavy rucksack was anything to go by it probably was best if they didn't have on lookers.

Their counterparts followed a few feet behind talking to each other in hushed tones. The residents of Snowdin had given them a few looks as they all set out together, some of them doing a double take. Papyrus had left his bulky battle body behind, opting instead for a small pair of shorts and a sports top. His brother hadn't changed much, just swapped his slippers for trainers and worn a lighter jacket. The black rucksack that he had on was the only real visible change and Papyrus could hear it jangle as they walked. Slim had opted to change his heavier attire for a loose pair of sweatpants and a thin v neck jumper. His collar was still there but the leash had been unhooked, most likely in Black’s rucksack. Black had completely changed, opting for a form fitting black one piece, complete with straps holding his bag. 

When they had reached the edge of the forest Sans had praised Black for his practical attire, admiring how tightly it hugged him. Black had simply laughed before adding; “All The Better To Catch Them With My Dear” winking at the two Papyruses. Slim had the good sense to blush and turn away from them all lighting a cigarette. Papyrus was stunned however, it was the first time he’d heard Black say anything resembling a joke yet, and a suggestive one at that. He found himself wishing for the first time ever he was a smoker, he needed something to calm his nerves. 

“You Both Get A 10 Minute Head Start, I Suggest You Put That Disgusting Thing Out Now Mutt”

Slim stubbed out his cigarette on the cold ground before getting into a position as if he was getting ready to start a race. Papyrus thought it was a wise idea to copy his counterpart as he dropped down near him, his soul thumping hard in his chest. 

“Ready? The Safeword If You Need To Stop At Any Point Is Snow…” Black Paused coming between his prey before leaning down to where they were hunched over. 

 

“Run”

 

Papyrus knew he’d never moved so fast in his life. Every time he thought he’d lost the hunters in the thick of the woods he’d hear movement from a different direction making him panic and run in the opposite direction. He should have known that Sans would be using his ‘Shortcuts’ to help them get around. Papyrus thought it made the game a little uneven but he couldn't deny he didn't think getting caught was such a bad idea. The thought of being caught… _tied up_... and forced to do whatever his captors wanted. A shiver went down his spine as he changed his direction and carried on running.

Papyrus could hear someone approaching closer than before and before he knew it he was grabbed from behind. He thought he’d been caught but he realised he’d been pulled into the hollowed out trunk of a tree by his other self. Slim clasped a hand over his mouth as he held him close from behind, listening for any sign of the hunters. Papyrus knew he might be in over his head a little, but he was sure he’d never been so excited in his life. He could hear their brothers moving past where Slim pulled them to safety, the only sound coming from them being the steady thrum of his soul.

When it sounded like they had moved on Papyrus let out a sigh of relief against his friend's hand. He turned to thank Slim but seeing the other this close made his words die on his tongue. Slim was a mess, completely caught up in the adrenaline of the game. He looked dishevelled, terrified and _Hungry_. Before Papyrus had time to re-act he found himself being pulled into a rough kiss by his doppelgänger. 

The kiss was frantic and needy. Papyrus got over his initial shock and opened his jaw with a moan, letting the other’s tongue push roughly inside. Slim tasted of cigarettes and BBQ sauce, the smoky mix made his head spin. Papyrus could feel the excess of adrenaline coursing through him making his usual sense of caution disappear entirely. Their close proximity had made Slim’s leg slip in between his as they kissed and he could help but grind his pelvis down into it. Papyrus brought his hand up to graze along his partner’s ribs, enjoying the moans he gained in return. He was loving the sounds coming from the usually quiet skeleton, Papyrus wanted to hear them more. He would have kept going if his friend didn't pull away sharply, bringing them both down to earth.

“we best get moving, who knows who could be watching” Slim whispered, offering a slight smirk. 

Papyrus giggled as they separated, moving into the open keen to continue the chase. It seemed his guard had been pulled down by the kiss more than he expected. Papyrus felt the air shift behind him before his face promptly hitting the ground. He panicked and looked forward to see that Slim was in a similar situation about a foot away. He saw black above him sneering in victory as he drew out a few lengths of rope from his rucksack. Their brothers had worked together to take them down, it seemed he wasn't the only one forming friendships.

Papyrus knew it must have been Sans behind him but something about the other’s energy felt different. Sans seemed to be being a lot rougher than his usual tender touches and Papyrus shivered in anticipation as he gave himself over to the feeling of being dominated. He felt his shorts being roughly pulled down and cold air hit his already formed ecto-body.He heard a dark chuckle behind him before he was pulled up and manoeuvred into a kneeling position. He came face to face with a heavily panting slim.

“move forward. both of you” the order came from his brother behind him even though both Papyrus and Slim were shocked to hear it from sans. 

“Do As You’re Told Mutt. Both Of You Are To Follow All Our Commands. We Are Both In Charge And I Don’t Any More Disobedient Behaviour. Don’t Think We Don’t Know What You Two Have Just Done” Black uttered in a Low voice making eye contact with Papyrus over Slims shoulder. Papyrus shivered under the intense gaze of the smaller skeleton, understanding more now why Slim followed his every command. Slim was looking at him with a surprisingly smug smirk, like he could care less about being caught. Papyrus gave his friend a nervous smile before invading his personal space for the second time today.

Papyrus heard Slim whimper when there ecto-flesh touched, their brothers forcing them very close together. Their pelvises were touching and Papyrus could feel the heat coming from the other’s conjured pussy. He and Sans had messed about with switching their preferred genitalia but they’d not experimented with having the same ones at the same time. Lewd images of him and Slim entwined and grinding together flashed across his vision and he felt himself become slick between his folds. Unable to close his legs due to Sans keeping them wedged open Papyrus could do nothing to hide his arousal. The feeling was… exhilarating.

“Put Your Arms Around Each Other. Now” Black instructed, and Papyrus wasted no time embracing his friend. Almost immediately he felt his hands being bound by Black behind Slim’s back, drawing them together further. He could feel his doppelgänger's ecto-flesh flush against his own now, slight shifts as they were pulled by the rope making them both pant.

Papyrus wondered what they had planned as this position offered little in the way of friction. He could make out shuffling as more things were brought out the bags. He heard clicking and found he could no longer move his legs, something was keeping them apart fully. _Probably for easy access_ Papyrus’s thoughts chimed in as he looked over Slim’s shoulder to see if his friend was suffering the same fate. It seemed what was keeping their legs open was some form of metal bar, Black was just finishing attaching one between Slim’s ankles. 

Papyrus could hear his friend’s ragged breathing as the two hunters moved closer to them, as if he knew what was coming next. His Sans began tying more rope around them, now making an anchor in their ecto-flesh. If Papyrus thought rope against bone was sensitive, he was wrong compared to the fire it ignited on the nerves of his conjured magic. Sans had pulled most of the rope ends between underneath their open legs and pulled it tight. The tugging made them both groan as the rough fibres brushed across their inner thighs. Papyrus knew Sans was enjoying this, he could see his brother’s face now, his eye lights were lidded and his permanent smile looked predatory. Papyrus wanted to lean in and kiss him but he knew that would topple both him and Slim over, so he had no choice but to stay as still as possible and wait for his fate. Knowing Sans, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off him for much longer.

Black had retrieved something from his bang and was placing it between them where the rope joined. Papyrus caught a flash of the object before it was placed between them and felt his soul flutter in excitement. He’d seen that type of toy before, he and Sans had actually considered getting one for themselves. Papyrus could hardly contain his excitement in being able to finally see what exactly the ‘magic wand’ could do. If Slim’s continued shaking as it was secured in place between them was anything to go by, he was in for a good time. 

 

“Perfect... Just So You Know Papyrus, It’s This Filthy Mutt’s Fault You Were Caught” Black moved behind Slim as he spoke, making eye contact with him over his brother’s shoulder “He Could Have Teleported You Away At Any Time”

Papyrus didn't have time to process as Sans turned the wand on, watching as he started to twitch from the sensations. The vibrations were intense even on a low setting and he found himself leaning against Slim for support. Slim whimpered an apology before getting lost in his brother's licking of his Cervical vertebrae from his position behind him. Papyrus could have felt betrayed, but honestly if the tables were turned, he probably would have let them get caught too. Especially if he knew this would happen.

Between his heated kiss, the rough handling and now the persistent pressure of the wand Papyrus was already close. He felt Sans move his hand between his spread legs from his position next to him. The choked moans he let out when he felt a phalange graze across his wet folds were exceptionally loud even for him, but he desperately wanted to feel the hard bone inside him. Sans chuckled and teasingly pressed at his slit, not pushing in but stimulating the nerves around the entrance. A cry out from his friend pulled his attention as he realised he wasn't the only one teetering on the edge.

“So Soon Mutt? You’re Showing Me Up. I Told Our Friends Here You Could Last A Long Time” Black mocked teasingly against his brother’s skull, making him whine more.

“ m’lord, it’s too much. i need to ahhh-” Slim got cut off from finishing as Black leaned in to turn up the vibrations of the wand. Sans was dipping his finger in shallowly now and both Papyrus and Slim were struggling to stay still as they got closer to the edge.

“I Know Why You’re So Close Mutt, Seeing Your New Friend About To Cum Is Really Turning You On. You’re Such A Pervert Papy. What Do You Think Sans, Have They Earned It?” Black had thrust a finger inside Slim but was looking at the other pair of brothers as he spoke. Papyrus could see the spark in Black’s eye lights was purple in shade and he realised how similar him and his brother looked when they were aroused. He was still staring into the dark eyes when he felt Sans thrust a finger in and he cried out, no longer caring who saw him come apart. 

“i think they should show us what they were doing before we caught them first” Sans replied, working his finger in and out slowly, making Papyrus try to buck against him to no avail. 

“Wow. I’m Impressed Sans. You've Got An Evil Streak. He's Right Show Us Mutt” Black used his free hand to move Slim’s chin and bring their faces even closer. Papyrus could almost taste the other with how close they were. Slim looked at him frantically for permission, his orange tongue hanging teasingly just outside his teeth. Papyrus didn't trust himself to speak, he instead closed the gap between them and moaned into their kiss. 

Papyrus felt a little embarrassed from being watched by their brothers while they made out, a small pang of shame went through him over kissing someone else but Sans and being caught. His fears over hurting his brother were quickly gone when he realised how much Sans was into watching them kiss. He had sped up his finger inside him, and Papyrus could feel his clothed erection pressed into his side. He felt another finger slide into him and heard Sans growl against him, rutting his hips slightly. The kiss between him and Slim became sloppy and full of breathless moans and pleads to their captors. 

"Such Good Boys. Cum” Black commanded before biting down on Slim’s shoulder. Papyrus had no idea what had hit him but simply hearing those words made him topple over the edge. He’d never thought he’d be able to Cum on cue but something about Black’s commanding tone didn't give him an option not too. It hit him hard, his teeth accidentally grazing against Slim’s tongue as he clamped up. He would have apologised if it hadn't been the action that sent Slim over the edge. Papyrus found himself wishing he’d bit harder on purpose. 

It wasn't over though. Both he and Slim rode through their orgasms after having fingers removed, twitching as the wand whirred between them. Black moved from behind Slim to turn it down lower setting as they recovered. The continued vibrations were just enough for Papyrus to feel like he didn't fully come down from his high, within moments he found. Black took the opportunity to pet them both affectionately before turning his attention towards Sans. Papyrus couldn't believe his eyes as both of them shuffled just out of reach before Sans brought Black into an heated embrace. 

He could see why their brothers were so into watching them moments ago. Seeing Sans claw at another version of himself was hot in ways he couldn't have imagined. Unlike the kiss between Slim and himself it seemed a lot rougher, both parties enjoying a playful fight for dominance.  
Black broke the kiss first, turning to them both as Sans made quick work in pulling down their clothing freeing both of their glowing erections. 

“You Think We’d Let You Two Have All The Fun? No, You’re Going To Watch As We P-Play With Each Other, And Neither Of You Are Allowed To Cum, Understood-d?” Black tried to keep a steady tone but Sans was already palming his hardening cock. Realisation hit Papyrus hard. They had been planning it all, including the part where they got to play with each other. Seeing his brother so riled up as he made out with his counterpart turned him on unbelievably. Papyrus could tell Slim was in the same state as he whimpered a call to his brother, struggling to take it all in.

Black and Sans had stilled, waiting for their response, making sure they hadn't pushed too hard too soon for either of them. Papyrus nodded first, and Slim took a few moments to gather his thoughts before giving a firm nod in agreement. Papyrus felt hot breath against his cheek as they turned their heads to watch Sans and Black as much as they could. The wand between them kept whirring, and Papyrus had to bite on his tongue slightly to try to calm himself from the erotic display.

Sans had Black knelt half in-between his legs making there arousals press together urgently. Sans went to wrap his hand around them both and Papyrus could hear Black hissing through his teeth at the contact. Black began thrusting upwards, moving his hand to dig into Sans’s shoulder as he rutted against him. Their tongues met in another heated kiss, the dripping saliva creating a mess between them as they came undone. 

Papyrus couldn't take his eyes off where their brothers were joined in the lewd display. He could feel Slim grinding his hips against him as they watched, clearly enjoying watching as much as he was. He saw Black throw his head back in a moan and something inside him snapped. Without meaning too, he felt a familiar coiling at the base of his spine and he was orgasming before he had the chance to stop himself. He cried out, unable to stop it happening as he was bound to the spot and he felt shock hit him. 

“SANS! I’M- AH- I’M SO SORRY” Papyrus choked out still shaking from aftershocks. Black and Sans had already untangled themselves and rushed over, wanting to comfort a shocked Papyrus. 

 

“you don’t ever need to apologize for cumming papy” Sans moved behind him embracing him as Black moved to turn off the wand between them “no one is mad here, we all think it’s hot you couldn't hold out. but we can stop now if it’s too much”

Papyrus looked for any signs of anyone being disappointed in him and found nothing but reassuring smiles. His initial shock faded, he shook his head.

“N-No, I Want to Continue” he replied. Sans held him tighter as black finished untying the wand from the rope holding it in place.

 

Papyrus whined when the wand was removed, his over stimulated flesh had become accustomed to the vibrations. He was really impressed that Slim had managed to hold out, he felt him jerking at any slight touch even after the wand was turned off. He felt the rope around his hands lessen and the arms around loosen as their brothers untied them. He let his arms relax as the last of the rope was removed before he felt his hips being manoeuvred backwards.

“hands on the ground, bend over” Sans instructed while helping to move his still spread legs. The slight burn against his shins as he was pulled backwards just added to the renewed excitement flowing through him. He found once again he was face to face with slim as both of them were down on all fours. Papyrus could see Slim was barely holding on, his tongue was hanging out his mouth in a way that made Papyrus ache to taste him again.

“there won’t be a punishment papy” Sans reassured him, kneading at the sensitive flesh near his hips “but it does mean slim gets his reward first”.

Papyrus didn't need to ask what he meant as he saw black lining up behind Slim and start pushing into him. Slim threw his head back almost immediately and he saw Black take the opportunity to clip on the leash he’d pulled out of his bag. Papyrus understood why Slim liked the leash so much, it pulled at the collar around his neck and served as another connection between him and his lord. Slim was falling apart in front of him, he looked incredible. He could feel even Sans’s teasing of his flesh had stilled somewhat to watch. 

“please m’lord. I need to cum again ah-” Slim whined, cut of when Black pulled back on his leash. 

“So Soon? I've Only Just Put The Tip In. Be A Good Boy And Take It All In, Then You Can Cum” Black thrust in quickly, knowing he didn't have much time to work with. The result was him being hilted as Slim came, clutching his erection like a vice. Papyrus whined as he felt Sans press against him but refuse to penetrate him again. Papyrus wasn't sure if he was intent on teasing him further or he was finding it hard to hold back after watching _that_. With the way Sans was practically growling he guessed it was the later.

“Good Boy. Think You Can Go Again? Me And Sans Want To See Who Has A More Efficient Technique” Black asked Slim who just replied with a nod, words escaping him.

Before Papyrus had time to re-act he felt Sans plunge into his dripping pussy. Even though he’d cum a few times it still felt like a tight fit and the pressure was incredible. Sans quickly set up a punishing pace, eager to find his own compilation. The previously composed Black was quickly becoming a mess of grunts as he drove his cock into Slim. Papyrus watched as Slim became almost feral in his noises and he wondered if he looked that good when he came apart. 

“S-SANS! I’M GONNA AH-” he cried out, feeling himself close to cumming again. 

“that’s it papy, i want you to cum on my cock as you watch them. fuck you’re so tight i’m gonna ah-” Papyrus almost blacked out when he felt Sans spurt inside him, pushing him over the edge. The other’s voices felt like a distant call as he tightened around his brother’s length and cried out in completion. 

Papyrus felt Sans pull out shakily, removing the bar from between his legs before pulling him into an embrace. Black had pulled out a long thick blanket from his bag and after unbinding slim, shook it out to cover them all. They were a mess of limbs, sweat and magical residue in the cold woods but Papyrus felt completely safe in their embrace. He felt movement from above and a hand tilting his chin before he was given a chaste kiss by Black.

 

“I'm Sorry I We Didn't Interact More Papyrus, But If You’re Interested In Another Meet Up, I’m Sure That Could Be Arranged” Black gave him a small smile. Papyrus melted. _Oh Stars, they wanted to do this again_. Sans had placed a similar kiss on Slim’s teeth before chuckling at his brothers starry eyed look before he spoke.

 

“i think we can _cum_ to some form of arrangement”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> I liked the idea of this foursome before I started writing, but now I like really ship them hard :')  
> I am still unsure about the ship names, please let me know if i missed one :)


End file.
